Kinky Phan Story
by CherimonPhan
Summary: This is my first story for - hope you all like it.. If you want to suggest anything to put into the plot PM me - thanks CherimonPhan
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I'm writing this Phan fiction and I hope that you enjoy it, I want it to be reasonably long and if you want to submit ideas then just PM me.

Enjoy…

Chapter 1

Phil's POV

There were lights blaring everywhere, blue and red and green. I was utterly drunk and everything was really blurry. I saw Greg who I'd been dancing with all night drinking another beer. I felt someone tap me on the shoulder, and saw Dan, "Phil!" He screamed over the music "We have to get home before you pass out!" He joked.

I nodded, smiling back at him, and then I went up to Greg, "I'm going now!"

"So soon!?"

"It's 3 in the morning!" I laughed. Then he pulled me into a massive sloppy kiss, "See ya!" he said

"Love you!" I shouted back.

I turned around and saw Dan looking considerably less happy.

"What's wrong!?" I shouted, but he ignored me and walked off, leaving me to trail behind.

When I finally met up with him outside the club, it looked like he was close to tears, "What's wrong?" I asked again, he ignored me. "What's wrong!?" I raised my voice. But he Ignored me again.

"Bloody hell Dan tell me what the fuck is wrong!" I said, slapping him. But he just started walking again.

Dan's POV

Why was he screaming at me? I hated it when he screamed at me. I wasn't even really listening, just staring into his eyes all the time, and then he slapped me. I wasn't even going to stick around and wait for him to shout at me I just started walking. I stopped walking when I got to the tube station platform, and then Phil caught up with me and started rambling about how he was getting really pissed off and blah blah blah. Then the train came, but he didn't stop, the doors were about to close, so I grabbed him and kissed him then stepped onto the train just in time and in another second, the platform had gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hi guys – sorry for leaving this so long, but I hope you enjoy it. Thanks to "Marrythenight" who wrote the first review on my profile – this is a link to her profile page: u/3837300/

This chapter contains swearing.

Enjoy!

Phil's POV

What the hell, he just _kissed _me. Fucking kissed me! Who the hell does he think he is, _I_ have a boyfriend, that doesn't mean he has to get angry!

I waited for the next train which because it's the underground only took, like 2 minutes, and it would take 10 minutes to walk home from the underground station, so I decided that I had 12 minutes to figure out what to say.

Dan's POV

What the hell is wrong with me, why did I just kiss him?! Asdfghjkl!

I just need to lie down. I turned the key in the lock and stepped into the flat, I remember all the times I stepped in here with Phil. J

Jesus Christ SHUT UP DAN! I couldn't take it and I knew Phil was going t come in and preform some massive speech for me, so I decided I would go to bed and leave it until the morning.

Phil's POV

I opened the door as I figured Dan hadn't locked it. It was pretty quiet I called out "Dan!" there was no response, and he wasn't in the lounge, kitchen or bathroom.

Don't let him have hurt himself, please, I slowly, quietly opened the door to his bedroom, he was there, flooded in sweat, asleep. I guessed I should be doing the same thing.

Le next morning…

Dan's POV

It was like 9 in the morning and Phil wasn't up yet, so I went to the living room to play some Sonic. I wanted anything to take my mind off yesterday. "Dan" I heard faintly, I sighed, I guess now was the time.

"Yes, Phil"

"We ha…"

"I _know _we have to talk."

"What the hell is your fucking idea?"

"Just go away Phil."

"_I_, go away! I haven't done anything wrong; you _know _that Greg is my boyfriend!"

"Please, Phil."

"Why did you kiss me?"

"You know why!"

"But I have a fucking BOYFRRIEND!"

Then Phil hit me in the side of the head. "I would hit you in the _face _if you weren't sitting there in a ball like a girl!"

Phil's POV

I went away to make a cup of tea, I was really shaky. I could hear from the kitchen, Dan crying.


End file.
